


Scream

by LexSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Killer Harry, M/M, Pre-Slash, Serial Killers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexSnape/pseuds/LexSnape
Summary: No puede correr.Sabe que lo atrapará si trata de correr.No quiere terminar como la señora Figg.





	Scream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosedaldecuervos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosedaldecuervos/gifts), [LunaIssabella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/gifts).



> Yo tenía muchos planes para San Valentín, una lluvia de regalos, actualización y muchos Drabbles para dar amor a quien los leyera... Pero paja, y eso que he tenido una semana de vacaciones... pero es la primera en meses así que me lo tomaré con calma y veremos si algo más se aparece... No pierdan la fe.
> 
> Esta historia es un regalito para Kyu-baby, Moon Erebos y G. Mauvaise, las amo mucho. Son increíbles y ¿qué mejor que celebrar San Valentín con un asesinato?
> 
> Basado en hechos reales.
> 
> Historia beteada por G. Mauvaise.

  
Scream.

Harry se mantiene escondido detrás de la cortina, su cuerpo tiembla de forma descontrolada y un sudor frío moja su frente. Su corazón late de manera desbocada, golpeando su pecho con fuerza y ruidosamente, y el terror lo inunda al pensar que _él_ pueda escucharlo.

Unos minutos atrás los gritos desgarradores de la niñera se habían detenido. Estaba muerta, lo sabía… Y sabía perfectamente que el sería el siguiente.

La tabla floja del final del pasillo rechina.

El sujeto se ha dirigido hacia su habitación al fondo del pasillo, así que es su oportunidad.

Lentamente se pone de pie, empujando la pesada tela roja fuera de su camino, y aferrándose a su león de peluche con fuerza, no se molesta en ponerse las pantuflas, así que se queda solamente con los gruesos calcetines de lana y sale del cuarto de sus padres, deslizándose por la abertura, esforzándose por no empujar la puerta y hacer ruido.

Sabe lo que tiene que hacer, su padre se lo explicó muchas veces.

No marcó al número de emergencias con el teléfono de la mesita de noche porque lo más probable es que si el sujeto es un profesional, se encargó de las líneas telefónicas, y si no lo hizo, el sonido de los botones lo habría alertado de su presencia en esa habitación y no en la suya.

Camina arrastrando los pies, evitando las tablas flojas con habilidad de quien ha pasado sus nueve años de vida en esa casa, al menos seis de ellos saliendo de noche de su habitación para robar galletas. Baja los escalones, mirando ocasionalmente a su espalda, pero no demasiado, porque eso lo retrasa un segundo al menos, y cada instante es valioso si quiere salir de ahí a salvo.

Cuando llega a la base de las escaleras Harry agradece no tener sus gafas puestas, pero aun así es capaz de distinguir a la señora Figg en el suelo de la sala de estar. Las lágrimas brotan, pero el niño muerde su labio con fuerza, no puede hacer ningún sonido o el sujeto lo escuchará… Su padre siempre le dijo que los hombres malos eran como cazadores, siempre con los sentidos totalmente alerta, así que gira su cabeza hacia arriba, no hay nadie. Entonces se pega a la pared y sabe que desde arriba no podrá verlo a menos que incline la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el barandal, por el momento está seguro, pero tiene que apurarse y llegar a la cocina.

Son solo unos cinco metros, los recorre todos los días sin pensar que es una gran distancia, pero en esos momentos parece que tiene que cruzar un campo de futbol.

Al entrar a la cocina su respiración se descontrola, casi puede escuchar a su padre decirle que ha hecho un buen trabajo, que una vez afuera solo debe esconderse en su casa del árbol y recoger la escalera de cuerda, corre hacia la puerta de cristal y entonces una risita llena la habitación.

Su cuerpo se congela.

No puede correr.

Sabe que lo atrapará si trata de correr.

_No quiere terminar como la señora Figg._

Ni siquiera lo piensa, es puro instinto, se estira sobre la barra al tiempo que el hombre se lanza sobre él, su pequeña mano toma un cuchillo y lo sostiene con el filo hacia arriba, pero el hombre ríe, no le teme en lo más mínimo.

—Es tan patético… ¿De verdad crees que puedes salvarte? —el apuesto chico se está burlando de él— Corre —es una orden, Harry reconoce una orden cuando la escucha, pero sabe que si corre será atrapado, toma una enorme bocanada de aire y grita. El grito sorprende al adolescente y entonces Harry se lanza sobre él.

Su mejor opción es pelear.

El cuchillo se hunde en el estómago el mayor cuando el pequeño cuerpo se estampa contra el suyo con fuerza, y cuando un cálido liquido le empapa las manos Harry salta hacia atrás, sus manos aun aferradas al arma blanca. La sangre brota, pero la mirada antes burlona del chico en esos momentos es maníaca.

— ¡Te voy a matar, pequeña mierda! —sangre salpica desde la boca del chico y se lanza sobre él.

— ¡Corte! —las luces se encienden y el cuerpo de ambos se relaja. Tom mira a Harry, que tiene lágrimas en los ojos, la escena ha sido demasiada para el niño, así que sintiendo un poco de lastima por él le revuelve el cabello antes de salir del plato, al tiempo que una mujer pelirroja corre a abrazarlo con fuerza, para ofrecerle consuelo.


End file.
